Everybody having a small baby knows the large number of items needed to be carried with, when travelling or even visiting outside home. Food and/or milk formula or a water bottle at least, diapers, diaper change accessories, such as wipes, ointment or lotion, soothers, some toys and clean clothes to change are the basic accessories needed to take along for taking care of the baby.
Typically, when traveling with a baby, a baby carriage or strollers are taken along, or the baby is carried with a portable car seat. Unfortunately, a baby carriage or strollers comprise only a little of room for all kinds of accessories and the portable car seats almost none. However, many items may be needed, when being away from home, such as a safe, comfortable and clean place for laying the baby down, when it is time to change diapers, and a bag for carrying all kinds of needed accessories.
Furthermore, when the baby needs to be fed, a highchair or a correspondence is useful for the baby, age of six months or more. Feeding solid food with a spoon is hard to perform while having the baby on the lap, but it is dangerous to seat the baby in a regular chair, because the baby can easily fall down and hurt himself/herself. Some restaurants might have highchairs available, but also in that case, they might be too big for a small baby and do not offer required support.
In document EP2077082A is disclosed a booster seat, which is interchangeable/convertible with a bag. In the seat configuration, the shoulder strap of the bag works as an adjustable strap for fastening the seat to a chair. The seat base of the bag comprises a pocket for the accommodation of a removable padding. Preferably, the padding is a foldable changing mat.
Unfortunately, this solution has disadvantages. The changing mat working as padding in the seat configuration is disposed inside a pocket and needs to be taken out, which can be impractical and complicated to perform, when a caretaker is carrying the baby at the same time. Moreover, the changing mat has to be folded back, when not needed, which can be difficult to perform so that the padding sets in a right way inside the pocket. The shoulder strap for fastening the booster seat to a seat, limits the type of chairs to which the booster seat can be fastened. It may not provide a sufficient fastening for all kinds of chairs, because some chairs have arms, for example, over which the shoulder strap cannot be fastened.
In addition, fastening the booster seat only with the shoulder strap may not be sufficient fastening, and it might happen that the booster seat slips away from the chair, especially if the chair does not contain shoulders, dropping the baby off, which can obviously be dangerous for the baby.